Social Media Commotion
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: What if our favorite characters are engage in social media and one certain post had leaked out to the public to see?


Title: Social Media Commotion

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Stoy which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Good morning and welcome to another of today's show with the Queen of gossip and for today our guest is none other than the top actor and the most desirable man of Japan! Please welcome Mr. Ren Tsuruga!" and on cue Ren came in waving to his fans with his mega watt smile.

Wearing his black dress shirt neatly tucked to his black casual jeans, two buttons left open he walked towards the host and gave her a warm hug and a handshake.

"Thank you for inviting me Amou-san" Ren started.

"It's always an honor to be in your company Tsuruga-san" she replied with a smile.

"Well, thank you for having me as your guest today, I hope I can comply to all your asked questions" Ren added.

"Certainly you can, Tsuruga san, and our audience is pleased to have you here with us!" on the spot all the fan girls squealed in delight when Ren chuckled and smiled to them.

"Anyway, congratulations on your new movie" she stated.

"Thank you, Amou-san, and I hope our viewers and fans would love it"

"Of course why wouldn't they? Everyone loves your acting" she giggled, "And I know it will be good because it was directed by Director Shingai, am I correct?"

"Yes, and I know it will be a hit because he's a good and a very talented Director"

"Now that we're talking about the movie, can you tell us about it?" she asked hoping Ren could give them some small detail.

"Well, it's an Action, Romance and Comedy movie" he stated.

"Hear that everyone, Tsuruga-san tried comedy!" giggling.

"It is a movie of a police officer which fell in love with his charge who's a diner owner, she's being threatened because she's a witness" he stated.

"And the Comedy part?" she pushed.

"Well, it is curtest of Mr. Uzumaki and Tamaki Souh and you get to watch our brutish actor friend Takumi Walker pull puns throughout the movie" he chuckled remembering it.

"I'll be looking forward on that" giggling on her expectations.

"I watched your NG's on facebook it was posted by your manager and I know everyone found it hilarious!" she laughed, "What made you dance?" out of her curiosity.

"Oh… no…" Ren covered his face and sunk on hi seat, "Yashiro really did post it!" he comically groaned, "My brother made me" shaking his head making the audience laugh.

"In the middle of the serious scene? How so?" to her amusement.

"We had a bet, every time when either of us plays the music running man then one of us should ahem.. embarrass ourselves and dance to it…" chuckling.

"What if you refuse?"

"Well, that won't be good and I don't want to explain anything on that part too…"

"Wow, you and your brother's bond is extreme" she giggled.

"I guess you can say that" he sighed.

"Before I ask many more embarrassing questions can you tell us first about your role as Nakago?"

"Lieutenant Nakago is a serious and stiff kind of cop doing his assignment quickly in a swift and he's being paired to Wales who's being played by Takumi-san"

"Now that we are briefed with your character, let's invite another of our guest! Please welcome the new rising star and she's being called as the prodigy of character acting Kyoko Mogami-san!" and everyone loudly clapped welcoming the actress, Ren however gave a proud smile.

After calling her name she graciously walked going to the host to give her a warm friendly kiss and hug, every male on the studio looked at her like one of those bikini ladies on the beach"

"Thank you for having me today" she gave her warmest smile.

"Ren" Kyoko proceeded to greet her companion and have him a hug also, the host noticed that it was a tight hug and a bit longer, curtsey of Ren.

"Kyoko-chan, can you tell us about your role?"

"I play the character of Michiko, she's a strong willed woman who is not scared of anything until her father get's killed because of some issues with the antagonist, she own the diner which her father had manage and she'll be whipping up a certain lieutenant" after that last statement everyone roared in laughter.

"You whipped me alright" Ren laughed at Kyoko's little cocky character.

"Kyoko-chan congratulations on your ongoing drama with Tsuruga-san, your drama is listed top one in any surveys" after stating everyone clapped.

"Thank you Amou-chan" Kyoko flushed.

"Can you tell us a little about the drama for those who haven't watch it yet?"

"I'd be happy too" smiled Kyoko, "It is about Mika played by me who works really hard to support herself but sadly her father had a debt, and there she meet ahem the arrogant CEO named Masato played by Ren" she giggled.

"And who is this arrogant CEO in character?" the host with amusement.

"He's a man with trust issues and practically judged my character to be a gold digger" she looked at Ren sternly who Ren in return looked away making the ladies in the studio giggle.

"Wow, that's an interesting drama, and I hope our viewers will watch and support your show!" the host stated which the audience agreed.

"Before anything we have a little clip for you" then the back ground screen turned on.

"Eat!" Kyoko pushed the sandwich to Ren's mouth but Ren kept hold of Kyoko hugging her from behind trying to bite the sandwich.

"I'm chewing!" protesting.

After that the scene was cut and everyone looked dumb folded.

"Surprisingly your little on set romance was posted to any social media sites it caused a lot of commotion to your fans" she said in amusement.

"Looks like we can't hide it anymore do we?" Ren looked at Kyoko who sighed.

"I guess" with a bit of pinkish face"

"So tell me guys what's the status" the host gave a mischievous smile and asked excitedly like high school student.

"Uhm… well, we've been dating for three months already" Kyoko stated.

"Oh… my well, everyone our Japan's top actors are both off the market!" announced by the host.

"It took me a whole year to court her too…" Ren chuckled.

"And I thought our Japan's most desirable man can swoop women easily" giggled by the host.

"Before I ask some more juicy questions we want you to watch Mr. Tsuruga's funny side" and the screen turned on again and the camera zoomed for the TV viewers to see.

The clip has a snap chat caption, although it was marked "4:00 am"

And they presumed it was Ren who's driving the car and the same time taking the video because of his voice.

It was still dark out "What's he doing?" Ren's voice called.

Looking at the clip Ren's following a tall guy wearing a hoodie and matching gym shorts taking a jog when the guy turned and headed inside the Mc Donald's and shouted "I want nuggets" and it was confirmed that the person who was driving was Ren.

"Darn, NO KOUDI STOP!" Ren chasing after the guy afterwards.

After that clip everyone laughed in the studio.

"Before I ask any further let's take a break" said by the host.

During the break the host is squealing at the 'newly announced couple's' sweetness.

Shortly after that the Director started the show again, "Welcome back to show and right now we're gonna have a segment called 'Inside the Celebrity life' and we're gonna start with Tsuruga-san"

"So tell, us Tsuruga-san, why the sudden comedic acts and fondness of the app called snap chat interest you, I mean using social media that is?" she asked.

"Well, to start things off, me and Kyoko started using the app, and loved uploading photos of us and the account we use is for our private use where our parents could see us and monitor our relationship, to be honest my parents are very fond and loves her" he chuckled while she blushed.

"Well, my mother like you too you know…" Kyoko pouted.

"I though she's more fond of my brother?" he laughed while they exchange.

"Wait, you have a brother?" the host surprised.

"Well, yes… the guy you saw shouting I want nuggets is my brother" everyone roared on laughter.

"He has an eating disorder and Kyoko and I are trying to fix him and we're both barely hanging" Kyoko giggled at Ren's statement.

"Wow…" the only word the host can produce, "Anyway back to our topic. No wonder why your fans cannot seemed to find your accounts. Can you tell us where can we follow you on social media?"

"Well, follow my official account on twitter where my manager manage it and also you can be updated to my upcoming movies and dramas" Kyoko stated.

"Like what Kyoko said, my manager also manages my official accounts, and because our relationship had been revealed, I'll be connecting our personal feed to the official accounts uploading our events and photos" Koun announced which made their fans excited.

"There you have it folks, let keep on updated and wait for the new trending commotion these two actors will make" the host boosted.

After some few more personal questions it was time for the host to end the show.

"Thank you for coming you guys and thank you for confirming your relationship to my show, now people will think that you guys are not in kohai and senpai relationship" she giggled.

"It's always a pleasure to be here with you, Amou-chan!" Kyoko smiled.

"It is always a joy with your company, Kyoko-chan Tsuruga-san" replied by the host.

Now that we're out of time do you have anything to add in for us?" she asked the new deemed couple.

"Please watch our new movie called Unexpected Love" Ren stated, "And for you to watch it, we have free DVDs for you" and on cue the staff had handed the audience with the freebies.

"Also please continue to watch and support our ongoing drama Second Chances" she added.

After that the staff handed some more freebies from the drama to the crowd Ren and Kyoko bid their goodbye, later that afternoon the news about the couple spead like wild fire and to the President's (Lory) amusement he celebrated.

Extra:

A certain president is reading a tweet early the next day laughing so hard at one of his charge's post.

"Arrived late at home and my girlfriend and I found these nocturnal beasts in their natural habitat" with a lol emoji at the end, a picture of his brother with his pet owl on his shoulder looking at Ren's camera with wide eyes and somehow reflected with the flash making it light creepily.

While his brother's reply was even more hilarious sending poor Lory to a cough fit, "Leaving our Forest I found these "DOMESTICATED" pack making breakfast for dad and their pups" it was an image of Kyoko cooking wearing Ren's upper pajama while Ren on his boxers yawning and leaning on the counter beside Kyoko and four dogs looking up them.

"Say Sebastian should I hire this kid to be one of my showbiz comedians? It seems he's good at flat jokes!" laughed Lory leaving his home office.

~End~

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I had to make this lol, please hit review and tell me what do you think also give me some love by telling me what should I change and check thank you! Also this is self beta.

Salamat!

~Yaj


End file.
